


Love of a Friend

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Wufan... - o moreno o chamou, tendo em si o olhar curioso do mais velho devido à utilização de seu nome verdadeiro. Perdendo toda a timidez, despejou a pergunta de uma vez. -Me ajude a tomar banho?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!
> 
> Oneshot feita em parceria.

Era o fim de mais um dia de ensaio, todos estavam espalhados pela sala de treinamento, suados e nojentos. Foram horas e mais horas dançando, cantando, para que tudo ficasse perfeito, mas naquele momento, o único desejo de todos os integrantes era voltar para o dormitório e descansar.

Dentro da van que os levava de volta para casa, o clima não passava de sonolência. Já era quase 11h da noite e quase todos dormiam uns apoiados nos outros. Ao chegarem ao dormitório, com certa relutância, os membros saíram da van, entrando rapidamente no elevador, quase todos desejando apenas suas camas.

Tao estava inquieto, sua mente estava voando e isso seria perceptível a todos se não estivessem tão cansados. Diferente da maioria de seus amigos, só o que queria era um banho para relaxar e organizar os pensamentos. Ao chegar ao apartamento que dividia com os amigos, que logo se espalharam em seus quartos, suspirou, deixando suas coisas jogadas em um canto da sala, se dirigindo ao corredor que dava para os quartos e banheiros.

Kris notou a ação do maknae. _“O que ele tem?”_ Ele não queria se preocupar, mas era inevitável. Há dias estava se sentindo _estranhamente diferente_ ao lado do menor. Tinha noção do que poderia ser, mas... Ele sempre gostou de garotas. Contudo, desde que havia conhecido aquele moreno, há alguns meses, não pode deixar de se sentir diferente. Seguiu o mais novo pelo corredor, mas ele já havia entrado no quarto que dividia com Xiumin. Kris encostou-se à parede. _“O que eu iria fazer, afinal?”_

Ao entrar no quarto, Tao suspirou novamente, tentando tirar todos aqueles pensamentos _nada castos_ para com o líder da cabeça. Pegou rapidamente algumas roupas leves e uma toalha, indo ao banheiro. Estava tão absorto que não notou Kris o observando ao sair do quarto. O loiro seguiu o moreno para dentro do banheiro, encontrando o mais novo a despir-se da calça de algodão que usava para treinar naquele clima quente. Desviou o olhar, tentando ao máximo se controlar, mas sem sucesso. Analisou o tronco do menor, observando seu abdômen bem definido indiscretamente. Sua atenção foi desviada quando ouviu o maknae murmurar um pouco envergonhado.

-Gege... O que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu... Eu fiquei preocupado com você, então vim ver se você estava bem, não sabia que já ia tomar banho!

O loiro virou o rosto rapidamente, sentia-o queimar de vergonha por ter visto o menor quase sem roupa.

-Então é melhor eu deixar você tomar o seu banho, né?

Disse quase se retirando do banheiro, mas ao ver Tao virar de costas, não pode deixar de notar as marcas em sua pele morena.

-Tao, o que aconteceu com as suas costas?

O moreno engoliu a seco quando ouviu a pergunta proferida pelo mais velho. Como contaria a ele o que havia acontecido? Virou-se, sorrindo, tentando de alguma forma lhe passar segurança.

-Eu me machuquei durante os treinos, não é nada demais...

Kris mordeu o lábio inferior em desconfiança. Mesmo que o moreno sorrisse, não queria acreditar que aquelas cicatrizes eram por causa de um simples treinamento.

-Tem certeza? Não quer me contar nada?

O loiro perguntou novamente, e a resposta fora óbvia:

-S-sim...

Tao gaguejou. Aquilo era o suficiente para Kris, sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

-Diga a verdade.

Seu tom era sério. Cruzando os braços, encarou-o. Não sairiam dali até o menor lhe dizer toda a verdade.

-Não foi nada! Mesmo!

Tao continuou se despindo. Ele iria realmente tomar banho com o outro ali? O moreno se despiu, ficando apenas com sua peça íntima no corpo e virando de costas para o maior. Soltou um suspiro longo, tentando de algum modo pensar em como desviar desse assunto. Ele não queria contar o que havia acontecido com Xiumin, das _brincadeiras_ que haviam acontecido com os dois naquele primeiro mês de trainee. Entrou na banheira, já cheia de água, e mergulhou, deixando a franja molhada colar em sua testa e sentindo todo o corpo arrepiar devido à água fria. Olhou para o loiro, que o observava um pouco estranho, ele o estava... Admirando?

Os olhos castanhos admiravam o corpo bem trabalhado agora imerso naquela banheira. Mesmo desconfiado, ele não iria mais perturbá-lo, e o que ele mais queria era tocar a pele macia de Tao.

-Não irei forçá-lo a me contar algo, quando se sentir bem eu estarei aqui para ouvi-lo.

Tao suspirou novamente, erguendo o tronco e observando Kris andar até a porta.

-Wufan... - o moreno o chamou, tendo em si o olhar curioso do mais velho devido à utilização de seu nome verdadeiro. Perdendo toda a timidez, despejou a pergunta de uma vez. -Me ajude a tomar banho?

O outro o olhou meio assustado com aquela pergunta tão... Inesperada.

-Como é?! - parou onde estava, ali perto da porta, fitando Tao. E ele estava... Sorrindo?

-Vamos Wufan, me ajude aqui! - ele insistiu ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

Kris deu um passo à frente, queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer aquilo. Mas o olhar de Tao sobre si era tão chamativo e irresistível. Ficou no chão, totalmente vencido.

-Tudo bem... - caminhou lentamente até o outro. -O que quer que eu faça? - perguntou ao mais novo, um pouco receoso.

-Quero que você passe o sabonete nas minhas costas.

Tao falou, ainda sorrindo, observando o maior, um pouco hesitante, pegar o sabonete e se posicionar atrás de si, logo passando seus longos dedos por suas costas, arrepiando a pele do moreno e o fazendo estremecer um pouco. Tao sabia de seus desejos por Wufan, e já fazia algum tempo. O moreno aparentemente gostava de se torturar, pedir para Kris passar o sabonete foi uma atitude um tanto masoquista, mas naquele momento o menor não estava pensando racionalmente. Seu corpo reagia aos toques do maior e isso ele não podia controlar.

Kris viu a pele do menor se arrepiar ao seu toque e sorriu, continuando a acariciar as costas do outro, explorando um pouco mais aquele corpo. Os dedos longos desceram até o quadril do moreno, parando pouco acima das nádegas bem trabalhadas. Aquele pedaço de carne redondo e durinho, ainda coberto, sempre lhe chamara a atenção, mas teve que se controlar para não apertá-las. O menor suspirou, sentindo a mão do loiro em seu peito descendo até as coxas trabalhadas. Kris não pode se conter em apertá-las, eram as coxas de Tao... Ninguém resistia a elas!

-Kris... - Tao gemeu baixo, virando um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

-Me desculpe! - O loiro sorriu tentando parecer o mais inocente o possível. Tentativa falha, claro.

Kris não havia conseguido disfarçar aquele sorriso, Tao sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

-Kris... Eu... Não precisa se desculpar. Não é como se eu não gostasse.

Tao mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo, tentando esconder as bochechas recém coradas e reunindo a coragem que possuía, segurou na mão do mais velho, colocou mais sabonete nelas, e deixou aqueles dedos longos passeassem por suas coxas, com a desculpa do banho, mas que na verdade eram carícias que revelavam muito mais do que eles realmente queriam.

Os olhos de Kris se arregalaram um pouco com a atitude do moreno, mas nunca deixando aquele sorriso sedutor sair de seus lábios. Conforme as mãos desciam tentando cobrir toda a pele exposta, as mangas da camisa branca que o loiro usava se molhavam. Kris se afastou um pouco a fim de erguê-las, mas fora impedido por Tao.

-Acho melhor tirá-la. Ou então pode molhar toda a blusa.

As mãos seguiram direto aos botões, desabotoando cada um calmamente, mostrando o peito pálido e a pele macia de Kris. Tao observou o maior retirar a blusa, e então se pôs a observar a pele branca, macia, definida do maior. Ao ver o loiro sorrir questionador, desviou o olhar.

-Tao, o que estava olhando? Gostou do que viu?

-Hm, er... Gege, porque você não vem tomar banho comigo?

O moreno perguntou hesitante, observando a expressão surpresa do mais velho, o menor então abaixou a cabeça. Kris, um pouco hesitante, despiu-se e entrou na banheira com o mais novo, vendo a espuma que havia ali se espalhar, e o corpo molhado dos dois, se tornarem tão próximos naquele espaço pequeno para homens tão grandes.

-Tao... É melhor... Hm... Você virar, não acha? – o loiro sorriu de canto. -Estamos com pouco espaço... Se você ficar de costas para mim, seria melhor, não?

Tao corou, obedecendo ao mais velho, virando-se e ficando de costas para ele. O contato das peles era maravilhoso. As coxas de Kris em volta de seu corpo o fizeram se arrepiar. O moreno já estava alterado devido às carícias, e sabia que mais um pouco e não conseguiria se controlar.

-Bem melhor assim, não acha? - o loiro perguntou, sorrindo.

O moreno, ainda corado, assentiu com um movimento leve com sua cabeça. Logo as mãos de Kris voltaram a se mover sobre o corpo de Tao numa leve carícia, lentamente, chegando até o baixo ventre do menor, adentrando pelo tecido fino e tocando, envolvendo o membro semiereto do menor com seus longos dedos, retirando-o de dentro do tecido.

Tao ofegou, surpreso pela atitude do loiro

-Wufan, o que você-

-Shh Zitao... Apenas aproveite.

Depois dessas palavras, uma mão do mais velho começou a se mover, subindo e descendo pelo membro do mais novo, estimulando e ouvindo gemidos baixos do menor ao acariciar levemente a glande. Tao não entendia a razão de Kris fazer aquilo, mas ele estava adorando. O moreno tentava conter os próprios gemidos mordendo o lábio inferior, sem muito sucesso. Sentiu seu pescoço ser atacado pelos lábios macios e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo seu corpo, as mordidas, lambidas e os beijos no seu ponto sensível naquela região estavam deixando-o totalmente entregue ao loiro.

A mão habilidosa do maior subia e descia, parando na glande avermelhada, acariciando-a com seu polegar. Os dentes cravaram-se na pele macia do pescoço de Tao, fazendo-o gemer mais alto desta vez, o que fez o mais velho sorrir orgulhoso tanto pelo gemido quanto pela marca que ali ficara. Os movimentos em seu membro tomaram intensidade e seus gemidos já não podiam mais ser contidos.

-Os outros vão ouvir Zitao. – Kris falou em um sussurro na orelha do menor, e sem hesitar, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do outro, logo voltando a depositar beijos e chupões em seu pescoço. Tao sabia que os outros poderiam ouvir, mas ele não conseguia parar de gemer... Sempre fora sensível naquelas regiões, e o loiro parecia conhecer seu corpo como se fossem amantes há anos.

Kris continuou seus movimentos sem se importar em ter os gemidos de Tao ouvidos pelos outros, já que ele estava completamente em seu controle. O loiro adorava sentir como o menor estremecia com seu toque e gemia de prazer com aquilo. Ele próprio já se sentia completamente duro e sua ereção estava claramente roçando no quadril do menor. Mas, ele estava tão deliciado com o controle que tinha que não se importou em não se dar a devida atenção, e apenas continuou seus movimentos, beijando a pele morena do mais novo, ouvindo seus gemidos. Sentiu as mãos do menor apertarem suas coxas quando finalmente, depois de algum tempo, o gozo veio e com um sorriso satisfeito, tirou sua mão do membro do menor e o abraçou.

-Eu adoro ver você assim... Tão submisso, completamente meu.

O mais novo sorriu, aproveitando aquele abraço. Virou seu rosto logo em seguida, fitando o rosto do outro. Sentiu o seu esquentar, estava sentindo-se envergonhado depois do que Kris havia dito. O outro sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha, distribuindo beijinhos por ali, até alcançar sua boca.

O beijo começou lento, mas logo Tao deixava o outro aprofundá-lo. Não era apressado nem lento. Era em um ritmo perfeito para os dois. As mãos do maior voltaram à cintura do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto. As línguas se entrelaçavam, descobrindo novos sabores. O moreno encarou o loiro confuso quando o mesmo se afastou, erguendo-se e saindo da banheira.

-Vem... - o maior sussurrou esticando uma de suas mãos ao menor que, um pouco relutante, aceitou, saindo da banheira e retirando a peça de roupa totalmente encharcada, deixando-a esquecida no chão do banheiro.

Enrolaram-se nas tolhas e seguiram calmamente de mãos dadas até o quarto de Kris, não se importando se alguém os veria. Não havia ninguém dentro do quarto. A porta foi fechada calmamente enquanto ambos se encaravam. Os lábios macios de Kris voltaram a se colar aos de Tao em um beijo calmo. Logo, as toalhas encontraram o chão e os corpos novamente colados, sentiram o macio do tecido que cobria a cama do maior.

Tao não sabia o que aconteceria depois daquela noite, mas não se importava. Finalmente estava com quem queria há muito tempo, mesmo que fosse só por aqueles momentos, então se deixou levar. Kris se posicionou acima do menor, observando-o com um olhar tão penetrante, que o mais novo não soube dizer o que se passava na mente do loiro, seria apenas desejo? O mais alto não demorou a voltar a beijar o moreno, explorando com os dedos longos cada pedaço daquela pele morena, apenas no roçar de corpos, deixando o maior se posicionar entre suas pernas, já não tinha mais receio ou timidez.

-Tao... Eu te quero.

O mais novo suspirou. Kris pronunciou aquelas palavras no seu ouvido e seu corpo imediatamente correspondeu, arrepiando-se por inteiro. O mais velho sorriu diante a reação de Zitao, continuando com suas provocações. As pernas do outro pareciam inquietas, dando ainda mais espaço para o mais velho se encaixar, e então o menor envolveu o quadril do loiro com suas coxas fartas. O maior voltou a beijá-lo com vontade, descendo suas carícias até o ombro e depois para o peito desnudo, tentando beijar o que podia da pele macia do menor.

Com o quadril, o mais velho simulou uma penetração, roçando ambos os membros, fazendo com que Tao soltasse um gemido baixo de prazer, enquanto Kris sorria vitorioso. A língua fria agora explorava o pescoço de pele macia e cheirosa do mais novo, a mão grande apertava firmemente uma das coxas bem torneadas do moreno que gemia com lentidão. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e isso os excitava de tal maneira que os enlouquecia. Os lábios do maior já haviam se afastado da pele quente e marcada, os gemidos eram soltos sem algum pudor, mas se foram assim que Kris se afastou, admirando a feição corada do mais novo, que mordia os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Como ele podia ser tão fofo e sensual?

Kris beijava cada pedacinho daquele rosto, logo passando para o corpo, sentindo o menor se entregando cada vez mais aos seus toques, sentindo as mãos do mais novo lhe acariciarem a tez e então ter sua boca capturada novamente pelo outro. Não entendia como aquele moreno conseguia deixa-lo tão fora de si com sua voz rouca e baixinha que lhe enlouquecia de desejo ao ouvir seus gemidos sussurrados ali em seu ouvido.

-Kris... Me faça seu.

Tao disse, um pouco corado, um rubor que Kris não pode ver, pois estava muito ocupado beijando entre sorrisos a pele morena do menor. Tao não aguentava mais toda aquela espera, o loiro era tudo que o menor queria, e aquele momento, mesmo que rápido, parecia perfeito aos seus olhos.

-Você é meu Zitao, só meu.

O mais velho respondeu, dessa vez olhando diretamente na face do mais novo e vendo o rubor que havia ali se intensificar. Tao sorriu, contagiando o loiro, que lhe retribuiu o gesto. Kris voltou a beijá-lo com mais intensidade e agora o mais novo parecia ansioso, quase desesperado pelo que viria.

Kris levou seus dedos até a boca do menor, que prontamente os lambeu, deixando-os totalmente úmidos. O maior não perdeu tempo, penetrou um de seus dedos no ânus do menor, sentindo as paredes da cavidade do moreno comprimirem seu dedo e com movimentos de vai-e-vem, retirando e penetrando-o consecutivamente. Imaginava como seria quando seu membro, agora dolorido de tão duro, estivesse ali dentro. Colocou outro dedo alargando mais aquela entrada. Olhou para o rosto de Tao, que continha uma expressão de dor misturada com o pouco prazer que sentia.

-Tenho que fazer isso, sou maior que meus dedos...

-Eu sei, só... Continua, Wufan...

O mais alto obedeceu, começou a movimentar os dedos com mais vontade, abusando daquela cavidade, usando seus dedos em tesoura, alargando-o mais, conseguindo chegar até o fim e ao ouvir um gemido de aprovação do menor, soube que finalmente havia encontrado aquele ponto.

Sorrindo satisfeito, não parou de movimentar seus dedos, sempre atacando a próstata do menor, ouvindo gemidos cada vez mais altos saírem pelos lábios vermelhos do mais novo. Ele próprio mal estava aguentando, queria possuir logo aquele corpo tão desejado, tão bonito e agora totalmente submisso a ele.

Tao nunca ficara tão submisso a alguém como estava agora. E estava gostando daquilo, como seu membro o avisava, estando novamente ereto. Kris sabia como lhe dar prazer, sabia como diminuir a dor que sentia ao ter sua cavidade abusada por aqueles mesmos dedos que lhe davam tanto prazer ao tocar um ponto tão sensível dentro de si. O moreno estava ficando desesperado.

-Wufan... Quero você... Agora!

Tao sentiu os dedos do maior saírem de sua cavidade, mas logo sua entrada fora preenchida pela glande do maior. Kris encaixou perfeitamente seu membro e penetrou aquela cavidade lentamente. O mais novo soltou um gemido de dor e prazer, que logo foi abafado pelos lábios do maior, beijando-o carinhosamente, para, em poucos segundos, começar a movimentar-se em um vai-e-vem lento, torturante para ambos.

-Anda Wufan, mais rápido!

-Está tão necessitado assim de mim, Zitao?

-Estou! Vai mais... Ah ah~

Tao não conseguiu completar sua frase, Kris agora o estocava não mais com delicadeza e sim com força, tocando a glande em sua próstata em cada estocada. Sentiu as paredes daquela cavidade se contraírem cada vez que isso acontecia, o prazer percorrendo todo o seu corpo ao sentir.

Kris parou seus movimentos lentamente, recebendo um gemido de reprovação do menor, e então se retirou de dentro do mesmo, logo se sentando na beirada da cama, puxando o menor para si, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo.

O moreno entendeu o recado, e sentou-se no colo do maior, posicionando uma perna de cada lado do outro, novamente sendo penetrado pelo membro do mais alto. Kris segurou o quadril do menor, que começara a rebolar, em seu colo, a subir e descer em seu membro. O loiro apertava as nádegas do menor com força, impondo nele o ritmo que queria.

-Duizhang...

Tao atacou os lábios do mais velho enquanto rebolava, abafando os gemidos que os dois soltavam ao morder, chupar e lamber os lábios do outro, que agora estavam tão vermelhos e inchados quanto os seus próprios.

Empurrou Kris e o fez deitar, ficando completamente por cima, dessa vez Tao faria o ritmo. Continuou a rebolar com o membro do maior dentro de si, subia e descia, provocando o barulho característico de pele contra pele, e logo sentiu o próprio membro ser envolvido novamente pelos longos dedos do loiro, masturbando-o, dando-lhe um prazer duplo.

Em poucos minutos sentiu o frio em seu baixo ventre e não demorou muito para que se derramasse nas mãos e no abdômen do maior, que novamente ficou por cima, estocando o menor, que estava extasiado. Kris, em questão de segundos, liberou seu gozo dentro do menor. Os dois cansados, suados, deitaram-se na cama, um pouco estreita para os dois, e ficaram em silêncio durante longos dois minutos, mergulhados em pensamentos.

O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi Tao, com seus movimentos. Levantou-se e, pegando a toalha no chão, cobriu a parte inferior do corpo. Tao tinha plena consciência que aquilo foi só uma noite de desejo dos dois, sabia que provavelmente nunca mais aconteceria e que nunca teria os sentimentos do maior somente para si. Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes que chegasse a ela, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e se virou abruptamente.

-Aonde vai?

-Pro meu quarto, Kris.

-Vai assim, sem dizer nada? – Kris sentia-se usado.

Apesar de ele ter sido quem começou tudo, não podia deixar de sentir que fora usado pelo menor ao vê-lo sair do seu lado, tão indiferente.

-Vou dizer o que, Kris? Já teve o que queria, agora vou pro meu quarto, dormir.

-O que? Você acha que é assim? Me usa e depois pronto? Acha que eu não tenho sentimentos?

-Eu te usei? Nós dois fizemos o que queríamos. Agora pronto, acabou. Sei que você tem sentimentos, só que não são os mesmos que os meus, então é melhor eu ir, antes que me machuque.

Kris não sabia o que falar. O que aquelas palavras significavam? Eram uma rejeição ou uma confissão? Tao fez menção de sair novamente, mas Kris segurou seu braço mais forte. Não o deixaria ir, não agora.

-O que quis dizer com isso?

-Exatamente o que pensou. Eu gosto de você Wufan, mas não vou me iludir só porque fizemos sexo. Agora me solta. – Tao puxou novamente o braço, mas Kris o impediu.

-Não.

-Você realmente quer testar minhas habilidades? – Tao o olhou incrédulo.

-Eu também gosto de você. - Os olhos do menor se arregalaram. Ouviu mesmo aquilo?

-O-o q-que?

-Eu disse que gosto de você.

Kris não deixou o menor escapar, e nem ele queria. Aproximou-se e beijou novamente seus lábios, diferente das outras vezes, esse beijo continha sentimento. Carinho, paixão, talvez até amor, mas ainda era muito cedo pra isso. O loiro envolveu novamente a cintura do menor, e Tao envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, acariciando a nuca do maior. O beijo terminou de forma calma, acolhedora. Ambos se olhavam com ternura e carinho.

-Wufan, eu realmente preciso... - Foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

-Tao? Kris? Vocês já acabaram? Olha, o que quer que tenham feito, eu juro que se tiver algo na minha cama eu MATO vocês!

Os dois dentro do quarto riram com ameaça de Luhan, e Tao se desvencilhou dos braços de Kris, indo em direção à porta, destrancando-a. O maior, observando novamente o corpo esbelto do menor, viu as cicatrizes, que novamente atiçaram a sua curiosidade.

-Tao, mas você não me disse, porque tem essas cicatrizes nas-

Tao saiu pela porta, fingindo não ter escutado. Era melhor, por enquanto, que Kris não soubesse de suas aventuras com Xiumin. Um dia ele contaria. Um dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse Tao escondendo coisas /hm  
> gostaram?


End file.
